


Knowing

by micamouth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Gen, Grief/Mourning, LOWKEY IMPLIED PHARMERCY I GUESS?, Mercy Is Trying, Parent/Child Issues, between ana and pharah that is, how do you even talk to ur mum who left you and got herself shot, if this doesn't comply with canon i'm not super into the lore yet so welp, the one time i accidentally wrote an overwatch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micamouth/pseuds/micamouth
Summary: It seems odd when you spend so long wanting something... and you suddenly have it.It almost feels as if you don't deserve it.





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing something else that I can't remember but I wrote this in Notes and there we go.
> 
> Tried to do a little bit of a different style, more uh... organic I guess. Hope you enjoy!

“You love her.”

Fareeha was a guarded woman. Even when off-duty she felt an obligation to be as professional as possible. Yet this one saw through her somehow. Perhaps it was her occupation; doctors see everything, it seemed.

 She breathed slowly. She did not look at Angela, sat to her left. Angela did not look at her. Fareeha could see her staring at something across the Watchpoint site. She could _see her listening_ , too.

 “I don’t know.”

Angela’s stare flicked to Fareeha’s face briefly.

“She left me, Angela. She didn’t come back.”

“She had a duty, and whilst I may not agree with her decision-“

“She made me think she was _dead_.” Fareeha’s tone was final and Angela understood. Her knowing gaze rolled back to whatever interested her outside the balcony.

 Two guardians, side by side, watching over the ground below. Fareeha remembered something like that in a book. She read a lot to occupy her time when her mother was away. It was something to help her forget the _longing_.

 “Angela.” Fareeha’s face slid into her hands. She clasped the bridge of her nose, and then covered her eyes. “She was dead.” Referring to her KIA status. “For a long time. I know it’s hard for you to understand.”

“I don’t need to understand that. You need to understand that.”

“I know.”

“It’s killing you, Fareeha.”

“I know.”

 After a long silence - five minutes, ten minutes, impossible to count - it was broken. Sometimes breaking a silence felt good. Sometimes it didn’t.

“Talk to someone. Talk to her.”

“How am I supposed to talk to someone who was dead to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t know. I don’t _know_ , Angela.”

Angela did something she would not do. She leaned over and gently held Fareeha’s hands, pulling them away from her face. “You _will_ know.”

In that small moment, Fareeha almost forgot the pain in her chest.


End file.
